


In Quarantine

by Maurits



Category: No. 6 (Anime & Manga), No. 6 - All Media Types, No. 6 - Asano Atsuko
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:07:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23986540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maurits/pseuds/Maurits
Summary: Shion and Nezumi are quarantined... and there's only one bed.
Relationships: Nezumi & Shion (No. 6), Nezumi/Shion (No. 6)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 57





	In Quarantine

**Author's Note:**

> Modern world AU. So very modern, they even got the coronavirus. 
> 
> This was inspired by a meme I saw on Tumblr. So don't blame me for the nonsense plot (as far as it exists).

“Well, that took a while,” Nezumi said nonchalantly. Shion barely heard him. He was still staring at the television, the words of the president still echoing in his mind. A total lockdown. Effective immediately. Nezumi hit him on the shoulder. “Guess you’re staying over, huh?” From the corner of his eye, Shion saw him grin. He turned towards him angrily.   
“You think this is funny? We can’t leave this house for who knows how long!”   
“Tut tut,” Nezumi said, wagging his finger. “First off, you _can_ leave the house. Only it’s not legal.”  
“But that’s the same thing!” Shion retorted.  
“ _Secondly_ ,” Nezumi continued, ignoring Shion’s remark, “it’s not like we’re in any danger. We’ve got a roof, we’ve got food and water here, and a bed.”  
A silence fell, in which Shion considered his words. Nezumi was right. Fun was different, but as long as their basic meets were being met, they’d be fine. Moreover, they were together. They wouldn’t be driven mad from loneliness either. Their situation wasn’t the most pleasant, but for a quarantine, it could have been much worse.   
But wait.   
Nezumi said there was a bed. _A_ bed. _One_ bed.   
“One bed?” he asked, just to be sure.   
The realization dawned on Nezumi as well. “One bed,” he affirmed. “And no second mattress.” He paused. Shion was considering the alternatives in his head. There was always the couch they were sitting on now, of course. “You could sleep on the couch,” Nezumi said, seemingly reading Shion’s thoughts, “but…” He winked.   
Shion screwed his face up in confusion. What was Nezumi getting at? Surely he didn’t mean…   
“You could also sleep in bed with me,” Nezumi finished, grinning.   
Shion was shocked once again. He felt his heart beating quicker. A thousand thoughts raced through his head. About how Nezumi thought about him. How _he_ thought about Nezumi. How he _saw_ Nezumi. The lock clicked and the door opened. For so long he hadn’t allowed himself those thoughts and had stashed them away. But now that Nezumi unlocked the door, all his thoughts, his every desire, came rushing at him.   
Nezumi was his dream man, and Shion wanted to be his.   
Shion bit on his lip. He felt overwhelmed by his sudden realization and how it came to be: “you could also sleep in bed with me”. Nezumi’s words still echoed in his head.   
Suddenly, Nezumi laughed freely. “I know how you think about me, Shion. But to see it written on your face this clearly is priceless.”   
“I didn’t even know,” he murmured softly, gazing downward.   
“What was that?” Nezumi asked, leaning in to hear him better.   
“I didn’t even know I like you.” He looked up and looked Nezumi in his beautiful gray eyes. His face was closer than he expected. Pleasantly so.   
A soft smile graced Nezumi’s face, and his hand cupped Shion’s chin. His touch was delicate, as if he were touching a flower. Every one of Nezumi’s movements was wrapped in elegance. Nezumi slowly leaned in further, and Shion closed his eyes. When their lips touched, Shion’s heart overflowed with love. He flushed, he melted at the touch, he lost himself in Nezumi. Time seemed to stop, and he was grateful for it. This moment couldn’t last long enough, even if it lasted for eternity. But finally, Nezumi’s lips moved away. Shion immediately laid his forehead on Nezumi’s shoulder. He hadn’t had enough of his touch yet, of his smell. Nezumi’s hand, that had earlier held his chin, now rested on his head, playing with his hair. “I love you,” Shion murmured. In response, Nezumi placed a kiss on the top of Shion’s head.   
“I’ll take that as a ‘Yes, I want to sleep in the same bed,’” Nezumi joked.   
Shion softly laughed, still having his head on Nezumi’s shoulder. He had never been so close, so intimate with Nezumi. He could smell him, stronger than he ever could. He smelled of books and cinnamon and of _home_. “Yeah, I do want to. I can hardly wait until tonight.”   
He felt Nezumi’s breathing deepen. Preparing to say something. “Nothing’s stopping us from going to bed now.”   
Shion lifted his head to look at Nezumi again. He was serious. He felt his penis slowly getting hard. At that moment, Nezumi took his face in both hands and kissed him passionately. Shion was surprised, but after a second, kissed him back. Nezumi’s touch sent him into ecstasy, as before. He felt Nezumi’s hand go down his body, slowly. First, Nezumi touched his chin. Then his neck. His torso. Slowly, slowly, his hand creeped down, teasingly. It arrived at his belly. It tickled a bit. Then, finally, Nezumi’s hand reached his crotch. He started massaging it. Their lips weren’t touching anymore. Shion was breathing heavily, under the spell of Nezumi’s fingers, unable to say a word.   
“Seems like you like it,” Nezumi whispered in his ear. “Shall we go to the bed?”  
“Hhhh…. Yeah…” Shion stammered.   
Nezumi stood up and offered him his hand. Shion took it and let himself be pulled up from the couch, right into Nezumi’s arms. His knees felt unsteady. “Jeez, you’re this excited already?” Nezumi chuckled. “You’re as soft as butter,” he said and planted a kiss on his cheek. He still held Shion’s hand and led him to the bedroom.   
When they stood in front of the bed, Nezumi pushed Shion softly, so he fell backwards on the bed. “Shirt,” he said, while he was already pulling off his own shirt. Shion got the hint and pulled off his own. When he got it off, Nezumi was standing in front of him, imposingly. His naked torso now revealed what had only been hinted at before: a body that spoke of agility, of graceful strength. His muscles weren’t bulky; rather, they were modestly delineated - teasingly so. Just right. Shion knew that appearances were deceiving: Nezumi was stronger than he might look. And now he was going to have a taste of this strength, of this _body_.   
Nezumi approached him. Shion was sitting upright on the bed, with his feet still on the ground. He moved towards the middle to make room for Nezumi and pulled off his socks all the while. Nezumi followed his example and pulled off his own socks. Then he put his knees on the bed, crawling towards Shion on all fours. Shion felt as if he were Nezumi’s prey - but he found he actually rather liked the excitement, the tension. Nezumi pushed him on his back and placed his hands next to Shion. He was still on all fours, standing over him now.   
His body was more imposing now. His muscles were tense and, it hit Shion, incredibly hot. Something unexpected, something foreign rose in his soul. No, not foreign. It came from the deepest part of him, but he had just always repressed it. But now, with Nezumi hanging over him half naked, breathing deeply, there was no resisting it: he wanted to be ravished by Nezumi’s cock.   
“Fuck me,” he murmured. His voice croaked a little.   
Nezumi blinked in surprise at the profanity out of Shion’s mouth, but he quickly recovered. “You bet I will,” he said. He lowered himself and kissed Shion’s neck. It tickled. He could smell Nezumi’s hair, washed with some standard men’s shampoo, but the odor mingled with that typical Nezumi-scent he had noticed before: of books and cinnamon. Nezumi’s mouth slowly travelled downwards, until it had reached his left nipple. There, it stayed for a little longer, sucking on the nipple gently. Shion’s breath had become irregular. The way Nezumi was kissing him - it made every inch of his body more sensitive than ever. Nezumi’s mouth moved down again, until he reached the bottom of his belly. “Still liking it?” he checked in.   
Shion had to swallow before he managed to answer. “Yeah.”   
Nezumi moved forward and hung over Shion again, and they passionately kissed. Nezumi’s tongue slid in his mouth easily, taking charge. Shion let his hands glide over Nezumi’s back. He felt the strong muscles tense and relax, while he continued kissing him. How he had dreamed of this - though he had never admitted it to himself. Suddenly, he felt one of his Nezumi’s hands brush against his belly. It was on its way down. He felt the hand undo his belt with quick, practiced motions. Nezumi stopped kissing him. “Let’s get down to it.” Nezumi’s face was more attractive than ever. He was smirking, but in a kind way. He was finally seeing Shion in the way he wanted to be seen: as a lover. As someone who was his and vice versa.   
He waited for Shion’s approval, which was given to him through a quick nod. Shion felt his face was flushed. He had never been this excited for anything, not even the discovery of a new bee species. Nezumi pulled off his own trousers and then pulled Shion’s off. And then, slowly, he pulled Shion’s underwear off. All the way. When it slid off his feet, he threw it to the side. Nezumi moved his mouth towards Shion’s penis. It was rock hard now. Nezumi gently touched it with his hands, to bring it towards his lips. At his touch, a shock went through Shion. No one had touched his penis like this before. Not even himself. He didn’t bother to masturbate. He hadn’t had anything to fantasize about, in denial as he was. And now, he was plunged into a real-life version of his repressed fantasies.   
Nezumi’s lips touched his glans. It was unlike anything Shion had ever experienced. He closed his eyes, relishing the moment. Nezumi’s soft lips kissed the tip of his cock. Then he slowly started licking it. Modestly at first, but it soon grew more eager, to the point of voracity. His lips enveloped his penis now. Nezumi’s mouth felt warm and moist. He felt the warmth spreading through his body. He laid his right hand on Nezumi’s head. Nezumi stopped for a second in surprise, but continued soon afterwards. Shion started playing with Nezumi’s hair while his dick was being sucked. Nezumi seemed ravenous now. His lips regularly came to the base of Shion’s dick. Up and down his head went, his tongue did tricks that brought the pleasure to a whole new level. His glans felt like it was in heaven.   
“Oh…” Shion groaned. He felt he was nearing climax. His groan only encouraged Nezumi, putting his tongue to even better use. Shion felt as if Nezumi’s tongue was everywhere around his cock, covering every part, causing intense sensations. He groaned again. “I’m going to come,” he managed to stammer, overcome by the flood of pleasure. Nezumi lifted his head up further, his lips slowly leaving Shion’s dick, but not without a last kiss on the tip. Then he used his hands to get him off. Moments later, Shion came, the white substance shooting abundantly over his belly. Nezumi got some tissues from his bedside table and cleaned it up for him. Shion sank back in the pillow, his energy sapped.   
However, Nezumi’s voice resounded again. “Don’t go to sleep already. We aren’t done quite yet.” Shion looked up. Nezumi had a hungry look in his eyes, both intimidating and arousing Shion. Shion felt his dick getting hard again. Nezumi sat on his knees, one at each side of Shion. His stance highlighted his abs. They were just slightly delineated, again hinting towards Nezumi’s hidden strength. He took Shion’s hand and let it towards his crotch. Nezumi still had his boxers on, but the bulge of his erect cock was clearly visible. Shion’s hand, led by Nezumi’s, touched the bulge. Nezumi had a mischievous smile around his lips. “Go on,” he urged, letting go of Shion’s hand. He didn’t need to say it twice. Shion started feeling Nezumi’s dick through his boxers, delicately kneading his penis and balls. Nezumi’s penis was hard as steel and felt rather thick. Shion wondered what it would look like, what it would be like to have it in his mouth. He was surprised at himself to have thoughts like that, but on God, he really did want this cock.   
Nezumi seemed to notice his eagerness. He moved his thumbs towards his boxers, hooking them inside. Then pulling them down slowly. First, the glans appeared. Shion couldn’t wait to see more. It seemed an eternity before Nezumi’s foreskin showed itself. Then the rest of his penis followed, as Nezumi pulled his boxers down. It wasn’t very long, but it was thick, with a vein clearly visible on it. His clean-shaven balls emphasized his dick’s magnificence.   
Shion licked his lips in anticipation, unable to contain his lust. “Can I suck it?”  
“Yes. Hold on, let’s change position,” Nezumi said. He backed off from Shion, sitting on the edge of the bed with his feet on the floor. He rid himself of his boxers entirely, leaving them on the floor, before he got a bottle of liquid from a drawer of his bedside table. He returned his attention to Shion. “Come over here,” he said. He beckoned him closer with an elegant motion. “I’ll prepare your ass while you suck my dick, alright?”  
 _I’ll prepare your ass_. Shion’s mind went wild at those words. It occurred to him that that fat cock of Nezumi would enter his ass, _today_ , in reality - not just in his dreams. Up until tonight, he hadn’t even realized he had been longing for Nezumi so strongly, especially not in this way.   
He moved closer to Nezumi, on his knees. Now that he was closer, he saw what the bottle was: lube. Nezumi had already opened the bottle and put some lube on his fingers, generously. He was well-prepared, as if he had been planning this for a while. Shion felt thankful for it. After all, he was a virgin; he hardly knew what was needed for sex – let alone gay sex – so it was good to have someone who did know.   
His mouth neared Nezumi’s cock. From up close, it looked even more impressive. What had Nezumi done again when he gave him a blowjob? He had started with just teasing the tip. Shion decided to follow the example that Nezumi had given. His lips brushed against the glans. It was dry. For now. His mouth would soon change that. He enclosed the tip with his lips and put his tongue to work. His penis tasted like nothing much – but still... there was a hint of sweaty saltiness to it. Rather than turning him off, it only aroused Shion. The taste and the slightly sweaty smell only served to remind him that he wasn’t just with any guy, he was with _him_. He closed his eyes and started sucking just a little bit. “Use your tongue,” Nezumi advised him. Right – Nezumi had done that as well. Shion started moving his tongue, especially teasing the tip. He heard Nezumi breathe in surprisedly. “Yeah, like that,” he whispered, and moaned softly. “You got it now.”   
Shion continued licking and sucking the tip as delicately as he could. He could feel Nezumi shudder a bit, every now and then. Suddenly he felt Nezumi’s hand on his buttocks, creeping towards his anus. Shion paused, but Nezumi urged him on. “Don’t stop. I’ll be preparing you from behind, so it won’t hurt.” He felt Nezumi’s hand creep further, his fingers starting to tease the edges of his rectal opening. He felt his anus involuntarily twitch. “Relax, Shion. Just go on,” Nezumi said soothingly, using his other hand to ruffle Shion’s hair. It felt so caring, so intimate. Shion did what he could to reciprocate, enveloping Nezumi’s penis with his mouth once more. He tried using his tongue once again, but he let Nezumi’s dick enter into his mouth deeper now, moving up and down more than he did before.   
One of Nezumi’s fingers was carefully entering his anus now. “This will feel uncomfortable at first, but it’ll get better in some time, okay?” Nezumi said.   
“Mm-mm,” Shion affirmed, penis still filling his mouth. He was glad he had properly cleaned his butt before he visited Nezumi. Was that because of his unconscious desire? He dispelled the thought, focusing on sucking Nezumi’s dick and the sensations coming from behind. He could feel Nezumi’s finger moving around inside. It was as Nezumi had said: it was uncomfortable, edging on painful. But after a few minutes, the pain dissolved, and pleasure took its place. It was getting harder to properly please Nezumi. The way Nezumi teased his ass left him shivering; he was at the full mercy of the smallest of his finger’s movements. Thousands of nerve endings were stimulated by Nezumi’s skillful massaging.   
Nezumi laughed under his breath. “You really want it, huh? Your ass is almost sucking my fingers in.”   
Shion took Nezumi’s cock out of his mouth. “Please…” he said, looking up. Nezumi grinned. He was ready too.   
“Turn around,” he commanded. Shion followed obediently, now facing the pillow on his hands and knees. Nezumi positioned himself behind him. Shion heard the sound of something tearing, and he looked behind him at Nezumi. He had torn open a condom package and now put the condom on his dick. Nezumi tried to play it cool, but Shion noticed his hands were shaking a little bit from excitement. “Are you ready?” Nezumi asked, resting his hands on Shion’s hips. His balls were already touching Shion’s buttocks, and his cock was lying on top, ready to enter. Nezumi was softly swaying his hips, so Shion could feel Nezumi’s genitals moving around, teasing him to no end. Shion swore he would go crazy if he had to wait another second.   
“I’m more than ready” Shion confirmed.   
One of Nezumi’s hands left his hip to guide the cock into Shion’s ass. Nezumi was taking it slowly, but as soon as the tip was in, a moan already escaped Shion. Nezumi’s dick was setting his ass on fire – and he wasn’t sure whether this was good or bad. Shion’s moan elicited Nezumi to check in. “Do you want me to continue?”   
Shion took a deep breath. “Yes, but not too fast.”  
“Got it,” he said, and he slowly pressed his cock in further. With each millimeter the sensations intensified. The thick cock was stimulating every part of his rectum it touched. Shion felt Nezumi’s hand return to his hip, being gripped somewhat tightly, as Nezumi’s cock fully entered him. His balls were tickling Shion’s buttocks. “Can I start moving?”   
“Yeah,” Shion managed to utter. He was on hands and knees, but it felt as if his arms were about to give in. Nezumi started moving slowly. Shion groaned again. At that, he felt Nezumi’s cock twitch inside of him, giving Shion a jolt. Nezumi liked it when he made sound? It still hurt, but there was a strange pleasure to it. With each of Nezumi’s movements, the pain decreased, and Shion felt more comfortable. It was as if his ass was being reshaped for the purpose of Nezumi’s cock. But he made sure to make as little sound as possible until he was fully comfortable. Then, when he was, he tentatively let out a groan again. He felt Nezumi’s cock twitch again. Another groan, a bit louder. In return, he got a deeper thrust, hitting his prostate. “Ah!” Shion exclaimed. It was heavenly – he hadn’t even imagined that sex could be this good.   
“You like that, huh?” Nezumi said with a deep voice. Nezumi gave him another deep thrust, again eliciting an involuntary yell from Shion. They were both breathing heavily now. Nezumi kept thrusting, almost pounding deeply, settling into a comfortable rhythm. Shion couldn’t contain his cries, and he felt it made Nezumi only more excited.   
“Hold-… hold on a moment,” Shion panted, and Nezumi stopped. His arms really were about to collapse. He drew the pillow closer and embraced it with his arms, leaning on it with his upper body. “Alright, go on,” he said, still out of breath. In his new position he was bent over further. And although he hadn’t intended it, this opened his ass up more for Nezumi. Nezumi gladly took newly acquired freedom: the thrusts got more careful, making sure to go deep. It landed Shion right in the seventh heaven. He heard Nezumi breathe heavily as he was going in and out, over and over. Shion’s penis started throbbing. “Can you…” He paused, trying to gather his courage while very much being pounded in the ass. “Can you… touch my penis?”   
Nezumi didn’t answer, but his hand left Shion’s hip and enveloped his penis. Nezumi’s hand was warm and soft. It was moving up and down slowly, allowing Shion to savor every moment. Nezumi even let a finger stray to Shion’s balls every now and then, playing around with that oh so sensitive spot.  
It occurred to Shion that, despite Nezumi’s powerful thrusts, he didn’t feel as though he was in any way submissive to him. Right now, he was standing on equal footing with him. His thrusts were careful, and the way his hand stroked his penis was delicate. Shion had never felt as safe as he did with Nezumi’s body around him. This person would never hurt him, he knew deep in his heart. He felt it in every caress of his fingers and in every thrust of his body.   
“Fuck,” he heard Nezumi mutter under his breath. His thrusts were going faster now. “I’m gonna… I’m gonna cum.” His hand was still moving up and down around Shion’s cock, but more sloppily now. Still, Shion felt he was nearing climax as well. Nezumi slowed down again, letting his cock linger inside of Shion with each forward motion. Then, suddenly, Nezumi breathed out deeply. Shion felt his insides be warmed up by Nezumi’s sperm, even through the condom he was wearing. Nezumi bent over further, resting part of his upper body on Shion’s back. Still using one hand to satisfy Shion’s penis, his other now slithered around his torso and started playing with his nipple. He was still moving around with his cock a bit, pushing out the last sperm. Nezumi’s embrace was the tipping point for Shion. He groaned, as he felt himself heat up inside. The sperm spilled out of his penis. Nezumi didn’t seem to mind getting it over his hand, and continued his caresses.   
“Oh my god,” he mumbled, exhausted, the last of the white substance leaving him. Nezumi softly laughed contently and fell to Shion’s side, pulling him along. They lay there, exhausted, satisfied, Nezumi’s arms wrapped tightly around him. Shion felt Nezumi’s lips grace his neck, planting a kiss.   
“I love you,” those lips whispered.   
“I love you, too,” he whispered back.   
No more repression. He was safe in Nezumi’s arms, and fuck anyone who tried to keep them apart.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I shouldn’t need to say this, but I will anyway (for the oblivious/underage among us): not everything depicted here is realistic or counts as safe sex. 
> 
> Thanks to my friend Nana for proofreading and providing valuable feedback!


End file.
